


If You Do

by chogibin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Past Relationships, Running Away, got7 are a gang, jackson also does music, jackson wang fences, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Jackson Wang has finally returned to Korea after 6 years.  When he comes back, he notices that the streets of Seoul are nothing like what they used to be.  The cause of this?  Got7.





	If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> OOF i'm screaming  
> i was partially inspired by a jinyoung/jaebum/jackson gang soulmates fic that i read thinking it was completed when it wasn't :')  
> this is my first Got7 work, and my second long running fic on this website.  
> Please point out any mistakes i make, i don't read over my work. I really should.  
> I'm always aiming to improve, too! So please, if you can, give me some constructive criticism.
> 
> I only recently got properly into Got7, but they filled me with so much inspiration that i HAD to write something.  
> Hopefully you enjoy this!

Got7.  This was a name that brought fear to every resident of Seoul.  Got7 was easily the biggest gang in all of Seoul.  Everyone feared them, and where fear was, rumours sparked that ignited even more fear.  The residents of Seoul were stuck in a cycle of fear.  Such rumours were things like how two members of Got7 once shot down a huge meeting of at least 100 all on their own.  100 important business men, all with bodyguards.  Only two people.  Got7 consisted of 6 members.  But why were they called Got7?

.

Jackson’s eyes flew open, his hand reaching out quickly to switch off the constant beeping of his alarm.  He sat up groggily, surveying his surroundings.  Here he was, in Korea, 6 years later, aged 23.  He’d come back to the country of his teen years for educational reasons.  There was a university that would allow Jackson to continue fencing while being able to study music.  He loved both fencing and music, so being able to find somewhere where he could continue fencing while also following his passion for music, was a god-send.  The one bad thing about the arrangement was the location.  Korea.  The place he had fled at the age of 17.  But sacrifices must be made.  It’s highly unlikely he’ll stumble upon them anyway, it was a big country.  Maybe they’d moved from Seoul and went somewhere else.  Or maybe they’d finally given up on their stupid idea.

Jackson slowly checked the time, knowing he’d set his alarm at such a time where he’d have time to shower and go to a café to have breakfast.  6:45 his alarm read.  His first class didn’t start until 8.  This gave him lots of time.  He planned to be early to class anyway.  There’d be nothing worse than arriving late on his first day.

.

The walk to the café was eerily silent.  For such a populated city, you’d expect that the streets would be constantly packed, especially early in the morning when people were headed for work.  Jackson decided to not ponder on it for long.  Maybe something changed while he was gone.

After 10 minutes of searching for a café, he finally stumbled upon one.  ‘Monstateen’ the sign said.  Jackson peeked in, and saw that the café matched his tastes a lot.  The café was a mix between light pastel colours and darker colours.  The pastel colours dominated the walls and floors, while darker colours were used for the furniture.  The contrast made a pretty image.  When he walked in, he noticed a few stares directed at him, most likely due to the fact that he was an unfamiliar face.  He’d dressed relatively casually, a blue striped shirt paired with a black pair of jeans, his necklace of the day showing in the space where the shirt was unbuttoned.  It oddly matched the theme of the café too, dark colours paired with lighter colours.

Jackson surveyed the list of drinks available as he walked up to the counter, ready to order.  The barista smiled at him as he ordered.  “I haven’t seen you here before!”  the barista exclaimed, excited to see a new face.  Jackson’s eyes drifted down to the nametag the man was wearing.  Seokmin.  
“Yeah, I’m new.  From Hong Kong, came over for educational reasons.  I’m Jackson.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jackson!  I’m Seokmin, but you could probably see that from my nametag.  I can only begin to imagine what it must be like to come to a foreign country.  A couple friends of mine came over from their home countries, so if you ever need someone to ask about Seoul, then come to Monstateen!”  
Jackson smiled, happy to see someone so energetic after being through the dull streets.  “I’ll keep that in mind!”

Jackson watched as Seokmin made his drink.  The other had offered help, so he might as well take him up on the offer.  “Hey, Seokmin, could you please explain something to me?”  
The man of subject turned to Jackson with a bright smile.  “I’ll try my best to!”  
“Why were the streets so depressing and silent?  Should they not be lively?  Especially at this time, there should be people heading to work.”  
Jackson stared at the man’s face and saw as his face paled slightly and his smile faltered.  “I’m sure telling you now would be better than you getting in trouble and finding out yourself.”  
Jackson furrowed his brows in confusion at the man’s words.

  
“Jackson,” Seokmin said, “this place hasn’t been lively in at least five years from what I’ve heard.  I’ve only been in the area for four years, but those four years have shown me a lot.”  
Seokmin then took a large breath, obviously trying to calm nerves.  Jackson was puzzled, what thing had happened that got the energetic Seokmin full of nerves, and the streets of Seoul bare.  
“There’s this gang, called Got7.  They rule Seoul.  Apparently, they had originally started as a small gang, doing good deeds, trying to help the police despite the trouble it got them into.  But 6 years ago, they went on a rampage.  Their ideals changed completely.  Apparently, Got7 were originally not called Got7, their original name something I forgot, and originally, they actually had 7 members.  But apparently their seventh member left.  Some say that he noticed their ideals changing slowly and decided to leave before it got too bad.  The seventh member hadn’t been seen since. Once he left, they spiralled out of control, especially their leader and oldest member, but mainly the leader.  People were beat up for even looking at them, debts were chased after, people killed for not repaying sums as small as 5000 won.  They’ve done so much sick stuff, it’s better you searched them yourself instead of me trying to tell you.”  
Jackson stared in belief, he never knew that a single gang could bring so much fear into a big city.  “So, is the 7 in their name for the member that left?”  Jackson asked.  Seokmin nodded.  
“Well, thank you Seokmin, this was probably really hard for you to tell me.  It’s given me a good couple answers.  I’ll be on my way, don’t wanna be late.”  Jackson said, smiling as he left.  
Suddenly, Seokmin’s bright smile returned.  “Be sure to come back!”  
Jackson laughed as he left, “I will!”

.

The walk to the campus was as silent as the walk to the café, but at least he knew why.  He saw some people moving around, but no big groups, and no chatter.  It had taken Jackson roughly 10 minutes of walking to realise that he was lost and didn’t know where the school was.  He silently hoped that this drama of Got7 didn’t make people weary of telling him directions.  Jackson surveyed the area, trying to find a friendly face that, hopefully, wouldn’t sneer at him for asking for directions.  From the corner of his eyes he saw him, a tall lanky man with fluffy black hair and long eyelashes.  As he approached the male, he silently prayed that he’d be nice.  He couldn’t pin it down, but the male looked eerily familiar.  Like he knew him before.  But he didn’t know where.  Maybe he was a model?  He surely had the looks to be one.  “Excuse me?”  Jackson called out to the male, slightly hesitant, which was highly out of character for him.

The tall male looked over to him, sneer slowly crawling onto his face as he looked at Jackson.  It was at that moment that he realised he asked the wrong person.  Pushing down his fear, Jackson continued.  “I was trying to find Hallyu University, but I’m new to the area and got lost.  Can you please tell me which way to go?”  Jackson was surprised to feel oddly calm around the male.  The male stared at him, properly looking at his face, a look of shock appearing.  
“What’s your name?”  he asked Jackson.  Jackson pondered on it for a second, maybe giving the name he most commonly went by would be a bad idea.  “Jiaer.  Wang Jiaer.”  The tall male nodded, wondering why the name had felt familiar.  He couldn’t pinpoint it though.  Maybe he could ask Mark, the name _did_ sound Chinese.  
“Well, Jiaer, to get to Hallyu University, you need to continue down this road, then you’ll be directly in front of it.  You weren’t that lost.  Now leave before you use up more of my time.”  
_Rude,_ Jackson thought.  “Hey, tall man!  What’s your name, I gave you mine, so you might as well tell me yours.”  
The tall man stared down at Jackson.  “Yugyeom.”

It was as if Jackson’s life flashed before his eyes.  Yugyeom.  Kim Yugyeom.  One of the members of his previous gang.  That’s why Got7 sounded so familiar, it had bee changed from Get7.  And, as if the world didn’t hate him enough, they put him in front of the youngest member.  Jackson had to quickly get to the school.  He couldn’t risk being with Yugyeom for too long.  What if the younger suddenly remembered his Chinese name?  Jackson hoped that the younger didn’t go to Mark and ask about the name, especially now that Yugyeom knew what school he was attending.

While walking quickly to the university, trying to get away from Yugyeom as fast as possible, Jackson recalled Seokmin’s words.  He’d said that the oldest and the leader had gone into a frenzy once he’d left.  That was Mark and Jaebum.  Jackson was surprised, he never knew that the two had liked him that much.  He’d always suspected that the two were annoyed by his constant coddling.  They’d never expressed it, but he had the hidden doubt, especially in the months approaching his departure, when he had slowly drifted away from the two due to their conflicting beliefs.

Jackson let out a sigh of relief as he approached the school.  At least, here, his mind will be taken off the matter at hand.

.

_Jiaer.  Why was that name so familiar?_   Yugyeom thought as he headed back to the base.  He really had to ask Mark.  Usually these kinds of things wouldn’t bother him, but the name wouldn’t leave his mind.  He’d also been surprised that he didn’t immediately punch the boy once he asked for his help.  He really needed answers.

“Mark!”  Yugyeom yelled as he entered the base.  When talking about a base, what came to most people’s minds was a run-down apartment or something, but not with Got7.  Got7’s base was a large mansion, slightly out from the centre of Seoul.  There were rooms for everything they needed.  Guns, drugs, training room and surprisingly a music room.  But that room was mainly for Jaebum, after their seventh member’s departure, the leader had decided to create that room.  He occasionally used it, but not as much as he used the training room.

“What do you want?” Mark said from behind him.   
“Do you recognize the name Jiaer?” Yugyeom asked.  
Mark stared at the younger, confused as to why that name was uttered again.  “Why?”  Mark gritted out, his voice full of both anger and hope.  
“There was this man, relatively muscular, quite short.  He seemed really familiar.  He wanted directions and for some reason I didn’t want to punch him, so I asked his name.  He said it was Jiaer, and since the name seemed familiar, I thought I’d ask you about it.” Yugyeom explained.  
“Get everyone to meet me in the main room.”  Mark said as he walked off, a dark expression appearing on his face.

Yugyeom stared in confusion, but assumed it must be important.  Mark didn’t often call for meetings.  The last time he did was whenever they had found recent videos of their seventh member fencing.  But that was 2 years ago, 4 years after he’d left.  Yugyeom quickly went from room to room, telling every to go to the main room.  He’d found BamBam staring at the guns in the gunroom, Youngjae in the kitchen, Jinyoung in the library and Jaebum in the music room.  Jaebum had been confused whenever Yugyeom told him, also remembering that the last time the oldest called a meeting was when they found videos of their seventh member participating in fencing competitions.  This in mind, Jaebum sped down to the main room.  Every time Mark had called for a meeting, it had been about the missing member, except of course when the member was still with them.

Mark stared as everyone filed into the room, one by one.  Once they’d all seated he turned to Yugyeom.  “Tell everyone in the room who you met today.”  Mark instructed the youngest, trying to keep his glee inside.  
“Jiaer.” Yugyeom said, confused as to why everyone needed to be there.  Jinyoung squinted at the boy.  
“That name sounds familiar.”  Jinyoung said.  Youngjae and BamBam nodded in agreement.  Jaebum stared at Mark, his mind working slowly to piece everything together.  He knew the name more that the others, but not as much as Mark.  He couldn’t recognise it instantly.  
“Jiaer has many other names.  One being Jackson.  Jackson Wang, our seventh member.”  The room filled with gasps.  
Yugyeom stared at Mark in disbelief.  “That means I met Jackson today?  For the first time in six years?”  Mark nodded at the boy.  


Jaebum instantly turned to Yugyeom, adrenaline running through his veins.  “Yugyeom what did you find out?  Where did he want to go?”  
Yugyeom looked at the leader, answer ready.  “He wanted to go to Hallyu University.  He said he was new.”  Jaebum turned to Jinyoung.  
“Take out your phone, and research Hallyu University.  Tell me any possible clubs or courses that he could go to.”

Jinyoung quickly started researching.  After three minutes he had an answer.  “The school is notorious for their Arts courses.  Jackson most likely is majoring in the arts.  As for the reason why he chose this school, is most likely due to the fact that the school has a fencing club with high class equipment.”

Jaebum knew that Jackson wasn’t there for them, but he hoped that a part of the man, no matter how small, still longed for him.  
“We have to find him.” Jaebum stated seriously, leaving no room for argument.  Not that the other members would argue, they all wanted their precious seventh member back.  Their Jackson Wang.

Jaebum’s heart soared.  Finally, after six years of trying to get the male back, he’d returned.  And Jaebum wasn’t going to let him leave again.

 

A small while away, a man in Hallyu University felt an ominous feeling take over his body.  Maybe returning to Korea wasn’t the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!!  
> twitter: chogibin  
> tumblr: chogibin


End file.
